Knocked Up
by detective-giggles
Summary: Title says it all. Just a little one shot that I've been thinking about. Written for my Standoff family! I love you guys!


A/N: My first attempt at writing in a while, sorry if I'm rusty. Thanks to my twin, who has been great at putting up with me during this process! Just a little one-shot that's been floating around my head for a while.

***

Emily sighed as she slid into a booth at Sloan's. She was the first one there and she hated waiting for everyone else to arrive. The negotiator sighed again and rested her head on her hand. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the memory of the day. Ultimately, the six hour negotiation had ended well, which was really all that mattered.

"Hey Lehman, wow, you don't look good…" Frank teased, sliding in the booth across from her. He set a shot glass down in front of her and some of the golden liquid spilled down the sides.

"Thanks… I love how I can always count on you when I've had a bad day…" Emily said, tossing the sarcasm right back at him. "What's this?" Frank watched as she leaned her back against the wall and put her feet up on the bench.

"A shot of tequila," Frank paused, his voice sounding sincere, "You could probably use it after today…"

"No, thanks," Emily smiled at the peace offering and pushed it towards him, "Go ahead. I'm sure you had just as bad of a day… You didn't get to shoot anyone."

"Good point," he laughed and took the shot himself. He set the glass down at the edge of the table, "What are you drinking? I'll get it for you," Frank flagged down a nearby waitress. "Get her whatever she wants." The waitress smiled politely and turned to Emily.

"Nothing, thank you though," Emily returned the smile and then scowled at the sniper, "I'm not drinking tonight."

Frank raised a curious brow, "You're not going all girly on me are you?" He turned back to the server, "bring her something fruity… A cosmotini or whatever it is those lightweights drink…"

"No, Frank, I can't!" Emily said, clearly agitated at the discussion.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'll be back," the waitress promised, scurrying to another table.

The HRT commander retreated, noticing Emily's unrest. "Geez Em, did Flannery dump you or something?"

Emily rolled her eyes and slid to the edge of the booth, "I'm gonna go-"

Frank, concerned for the negotiator, reached a hand out to stop her, "Emily, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Emily hesitated, "Yeah… I'm fine. I just don't know what to do…"

"Come on Lehman, you've got me worried here. If Matt did something, so help me I'll--"Emily looked at Frank and let out a little laugh. He had that overprotective big-brother look on his face.

"No. It's not like that. Matt did nothing wrong. It's just… It's complicated, that's all." Emily rested her head in her palm, applying pressure to her temples.

"Flannery complicated something? Big shocker there…" Frank muttered. "I know that Matt would never hit a woman, and if he did I know you could have easily taken him down."

Emily chuckled at the memory Frank had brought up. Duff had convinced the two negotiators to free spar during a workout a few days after Emily arrived at the CNU. Matt gave his best effort, but was no match for Emily's self defense skills. To this day he still insists that he let her win.

He watched as Emily tore at a paper napkin, piling the pieces in front of her. Frank continued guessing, "There's no way he cheated on you. I know that because all I hear during the day is how great your relationship is and how much he cares about you. It's a little sickening if you ask me."

"It's really nothing that dramatic."

"Well, what the hell happened that--," he paused and his eyes widened as the realization hit him. "He knocked you up, didn't he?!" Frank didn't realize how loud his voice had become.

"Frank!" Emily scolded noticing the awkward stares from the table next to them. Emily sank down in the booth and shielded her face with her hand.

"Does he know? What did he say?"

"I haven't said anything yet…" Emily admitted, fidgeting with the shredded paper. "You're not gonna say anything, right?"

Frank laughed, "I don't know if the world can handle a little Flannery running around. How long have you known?"

"I found out about eight weeks ago. I just haven't found the right time to tell him." Emily looked up, her eyes pleading, "You're not going to say anything, right?" she repeated.

"You know you don't have very long to tell him, right?"

Emily hesitated as she saw Matt, Duff and Lia walk into the bar, "I'll tell him, I promise. Frank... Please…" Her eyes darted from Frank to her boyfriend and back.

Frank laughed again and turned around in his seat, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Although they had all seen each other an hour ago, Emily watched in silence as her colleagues greeted each other. Lia slid into the booth next to Frank, Duff sitting on her other side. Matt, as expected, took a seat next to Emily. He draped his arm across her shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered as his lips grazed her ear.

"Hi…" Emily replied. She finally tore her gaze from Frank and returned Matt's kiss.

"Get a room you two…" Frank teased.

Though the thought had briefly crossed Matt's mind, he ignored the comment and kissed his girlfriend once more.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" he asked, noticing the empty shot glass on the table.

Frank jumped at the chance to answer, "nine months." Trying not to draw attention to herself, Emily kicked Frank under the table while the others looked at him in confusion. "I just meant that it felt like we'd been waiting for a while… That's all," he sputtered, trying to maintain a straight face.

"How much did you let him drink?" Matt teased, still giving Frank a puzzled look.

"Too much apparently," Emily stated, silently praying that Frank wouldn't let her secret slip. She turned to Matt, "maybe we should just go home, I'm pretty tired and I've got a long seminar to teach tomorrow."

"Oh come on, stick around," Frank encouraged, he was having too much fun giving Emily a hard time.

Lia frowned, "We just got here and it's still early, you guys can't leave yet."

Frank nodded his head and smirked, "Yeah, Lehman, don't be a baby."

Emily bit her lip and glared at Frank again.

"Emily… Are you okay?" Matt asked, glancing between his partner and Frank.

"Uh huh…" Emily nodded, "Let's go for a walk." She suggested.

"What? A walk? Now?" Matt asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, we should talk."

"Uh, sure," Matt stood up and then helped Emily exit the booth, "We'll see you guys at work tomorrow."

Emily gave Matt's hand a squeeze, "Bye guys."

"Have a good night!" Frank called after them, laughing. Emily smiled, Matt's hand securely around hers, as they made their way into the night.


End file.
